Envers d'une vie
by TwilightAddictCindy
Summary: une jeune fille qui en a marre de la vie Backstreet Boys


L'envers d'une vie

Encore une autre mais celle-ci est très spéciale!

Bon je suis de retour au centre. La deuxième famille d'accueil ne veut pas de moi encore une fois. Cette fois-ci l'excuse de ma grande-tante est qu'ils n'avaient pas de places pour moi et pas assez d'argent pour nourrir une bouche de plus. Ce n'est qu'une vieille avare qui croyait recevoir un gros montant en m'hébergeant, mais surtout elle me battait car je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer pour un rien. Donc je dois retourner au centre d'adoption jusqu'à ce qu'on me trouve une nouvelle famille qui veulent d'une fille de 15 ans. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis à l'orphelinat encore à mon âge... C'est que mes parents sont morts d'un accident d'auto lorsque j'avais 13 ans et je suis la seule survivante ...

Bon pour parler de moi je m'appelle Marie-Arielle mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle simplement Arielle. Donc comme je le disait j'ai 15 ans et je n'ai pas de familles. Je vis à Orlando, Floride. Je change souvent de famille d'accueil car personne n'est capable de supporter mes crises de larmes et mes nuits d'insomnies ou même mes cauchemars. Car j'en fais beaucoup de cauchemars surtout sur l'accident de mes parents que je revois tout en mémoire. Je dois te laisser car la directrice du centre veut me voir à son bureau et ça semble très important.

Une heure plus tard

La directrice m'a annoncée que j'avais une nouvelle famille. Elle m'a dit que cette famille était dans la musique et était très populaire auprès des jeunes comme moi. Je m'en fous, je n'écoute pas de musique. Elle me fait pensée à mes parents, avec leur bonheur amoureux et malheureux. Bien bon pour eux s'ils ont perdu l'amour, moi j'ai perdu mes parents. Elle m'a dit leur nom je crois que c'est Carter. Elle m'a dit que les parents s'appellent Jane et Bob et qu'ils avaient 5 enfants: Nick, Aaron, Leslie, BJ et Angel. Puis elle m'informa que Nick faisait parti d'un groupe qui s'appelait les Backstreet Boys et qu'aussi Aaron et Leslie faisait dans la chanson. Voilà que je tombe sur une famille de musicien. La musique je ne connais pas trop car ici c'est interdit d'avoir un walkman ou même une radio portative donc je n'ai rien compris de ce que la directrice me racontait. Elle radote toujours la vieille en nous miroitant notre future famille. La meilleure, la plus belle, la plus fine et on est mieux d'avoir l'aire d'ange si on veut qu'ils nous garde. Maintenant je dois faire mes bagages car je pars demain, déjà. Et après je vais essayer de dormir pour quand même bien paraître devant ma nouvelle famille.

Le lendemain …

Il était temps pour moi de repartir loin de ce centre de m**** (excuse-moi le vocabulaire) et peut-être d'avoir une nouvelle vie. J'ai enfin rencontrer Jane et Bob qui étaient venus me chercher. Le reste de la famille était chez eux en train de me préparer un accueil digne de la famille Carter, selon eux. Mais bon je vais passer les détails pas très intéressant mais je peux simplement te dire que c'était intéressant de les voir faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour que je me sentes à l'aise malgré tout. Mais je ne crois pas que tout ça est suffit….

Un mois plus tard

Je m'entends bien avec les Carter surtout avec Nick qui est devenu un grand frère pour moi mais dans ma tête rien ne va plus. Le soir seule dans ma chambre je repense encore à ma vie avant l'accident comment j'étais heureuse. C'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse mais tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas ma place ici.

- Arielle où es-tu ma puce???

- Je suis dans ma chambre Nick!

- Attends-moi j'arrive!

- D'accord je ne bouge pas d'un poil lui dis-je en riant.

- Bonjour ma puce adorée! (il m'appelle comme ça depuis mon arrivée chez ses parents)

«toc, toc » que j'entendis à ma porte entrouverte...

- Salut big bro comment ça va aujourd'hui?

- Moi très bien et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi!

- Quoi?

- Bien la semaine prochaine le groupe va à New York pour les Mtv Vidéo Music Award. Et j'ai demandé à papa et maman si tu pouvais venir avec nous et ils ont acceptés mais il reste à savoir si ça te tente. De plus les boys ont très hâte de te revoir….

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Un évènement comme ça....

- Donne moi une heure Nick pour y penser et je vais venir te dire ma réponse d'acc?

- D'acc ma puce!

Bon enfin il est parti pas que je l'aime pas mais en ce moment je dois être seule pour réfléchir.

Une heure plus tard la même journée

- Nick!!!!!!!

- Koi ma puce?

- T'es où?

- Dans la cuisine

- Ok j'arrive

- Bon j'ai réfléchi et j'accepte d'y aller avec vous….

- Hourra!!!!!!!!!! cria Nick tout content

- Pas besoin de crier je ne suis pas sourde et je ne veux pas le devenir toute de suite.

- Excuse-moi ma puce. Bon je dois aller téléphoner aux autres pour leur dire que ma puce Arielle va venir avec nous.

Puis il prit le sandwich qu'il avait préparé ainsi que le téléphone et partit appeler Alex, Bee, Kevin et D pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Plus les jours passèrent plus je devenais très nerveuse allez savoir pkoi…..

Le jour J

Bon nous voilà enfin au jour J. Pour l'occasion Nick m'a acheté une magnifique robe blanche avec les souliers à talons plats et ainsi qu'un petit fourre-tout de même couleur. Les autres boys m'ont offert des accessoires géniale. Brian m'a offert un bracelet de cheville, Alex des petits papillons pour mettre dans mes cheveux, Kevin un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles en argent et D m'a offert un collier avec Arielle comme médaillon. Je les ai remerciés du fond du cœur. Puis on assista à la cérémonie où ils gagnèrent plusieurs prix tels que celui de meilleur album de l'année, meilleur vidéo-clip pour « Show me the meaning of being lonely » et meilleure tournée pour millenium. J'étais très contente pour eux même si je ne connaissais presque pas leur musique. Bon on retourne à l'hôtel pour passer la nuit là car on est quand même à New York et c'est loin d'Orlando et les boys sont fatigués. Moi je ne dors pas et j'en ai pas envie. Bon je vais aller faire un tour sur le balcon.

Dehors sur le balcon en train de regarder le ciel….

Je regarde le ciel et je pense à mes parents. C'est pas nouveau pour moi à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau qui soit triste ou joyeux je me mets à penser à eux. Tu vas me dire que c'est normal mais j'en ai marre je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis tannée de penser à eux. Voilà j'ai le goût de m'asseoir sur la barre de fer qui entoure le balcon et je le fais. J'ai maintenant les jambes qui pendent dans le vide et j'aime le sentiment que ça me procure. Je me sens libérée de tout stress et de toute pression. Mais avant je dois aller écrire un message…..

_À__ ceux et celles qui verront ce message,_

_J__'ai fait ce que je devais faire_

_Ne cherche pas de raison je l__'ai fait_

_Car je n__'en pouvais plus de vivre avec cette pression_

_Qui me martelais la t__ête_

_De plus ils me manquent trop pour ne rien faire_

_Ceci est pour seulement Nick_

_Nick tu as __été le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu_

_Merci_

_Pour les boys_

_Vous m__'avez apporté quelque chose_

_De nouveau dans cet univers_

_Qui __était le mien_

_Merci_

_Je veux vous dire merci_

_Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi _

_En esp__érant ne pas vous avoir causer trop de tard _

_Signé Marie-Arielle Crêtes alias Arielle Carter _

Pour voilà c'est fait il me reste qu'à fermer le tout et je vais enfin faire ce que j'attends depuis 2 ans……..J'ai oublié de remercier quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est toi merci de m'avoir écouter des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ma souffrance et mon bonheur tu étais la quand j'en avais besoin mais là où je vais je ne vais plus avoir besoin de tes services car je vais enfin rejoindre les personnes avec qui je veux partager le reste de ma vie c'est-à-dire mes p……

Oh non Nick se réveille je dois faire vite allez c'est le moment je me lance….. et je saute!

_La jeune fille sauta par-dessus la barre de fer et plongea dans le vide et partit rejoindre ses parents pour toujours. _

Quand Nick se réveilla, il entendit le cri d'Arielle et accouru vers le balcon mais trop tard pour la jeune fille elle venait de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Nick, en état de choc, se rendit près du téléphone pour appeler les boys, sa famille et la police afin de les avertir qu'Arielle venait de se suicider. Sa famille décida de prendre un avion pour New York et les boys allèrent rejoindre Nick dans sa chambre. Howie fut le premier à trouver Nick dans la chambre tout en boule avec le collier d'Arielle dans les mains. Howie voulant aller consoler Nick tomba sur le journal d'Arielle où elle y relatait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis la mort de ses parents. Puis il vu la lettre d'adieu qu'elle avait écrit avant de sauter et il se mit à pleurer. Les médias ne parlèrent aucunement de se suicide à la demande des Boys et de la famille Carter.

À partir de ce jour les boys eurent de la difficulté à chanter « Show me the meaning of being lonely » surtout Howie qui aimait par dessus tout Arielle car ça leur rappelait trop facilement Arielle qui n'avait que 15 ans et qui est morte car elle ne pouvais pas survivre à la mort de ses propres parents. À chaque show qu'ils faisaient ils avaient toujours une pensée pour elle et ils dédicacèrent « Friends never says goodbye » pour lui rendre hommage. Et surtout à chaque fois qu'ils chantaient soit "Show me the meaning of being lonely" ou "Friends never says goodbye" ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.


End file.
